Découvre-moi
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Au creux d'un lit, Bellatrix et Hermione se font leurs adieux avant que cette dernière ne quitte pour détruire les horcruxes. Nombreux flash-backs de leur temps passé ensemble, du point de vue d'Hermione. Bonne lecture!
1. Une dernière nuit

**Découvre-moi**

 _ **\- Pour une dernière nuit -**_

Le bruit de mes baisers résonne comme une douce musique dans notre chambre au silence feutré. Sa peau tremble sous mes lèvres toutes mouillées. Elle est chaude d'amour, brûlante de désir et d'anticipation. Sa belle voix grave est prise dans sa gorge, toute l'énergie restante de son corps épuisé d'avoir fait l'amour est utilisée pour gémir mon nom.

Ses mains moites tentent de s'agripper à mon dos nu, elle tremble comme une feuille en descendant tranquillement de son orgasme. Ses épais cheveux noirs sont étalés pêle-mêle sur l'oreiller, ses paupières lourdes peinent à rester ouvertes. J'aperçois une dent blanche qui mordille de plaisir sa bouche écarlate, puis son corps tendu qui se relâche sur le matelas. Je laisse ma bouche quitter son mamelon violet pour rejoindre sa bouche affamée de la mienne.

Elle s'agrippe à moi avec l'énergie du désespoir, enfouie son visage dans mon cou en retenant un sanglot mais en laissant couler ses larmes. Ses longues jambes douces s'enroulent autour de mes hanches, de manière possessive mais assumée. Elle trouve en elle le courage d'affronter mon regard amoureux et désolé, et plante ses yeux de charbon dans mes orbes noisettes. Ses mains décharnées serrent mon visage avec juste un peu trop de force, sa bouche se met à trembler sous l'émotion.

\- Reste avec moi, sa voix rauque supplie d'une petite voix enfantine brisée que je ne lui connais pas.

\- Une dernière nuit, ma douce, c'était notre entente... Ils auront besoin de moi pour combattre Voldemort, j'annonce haut et fort en me giflant mentalement pour lui rappeler que je la quitte pour détruire son Maître.

Je dois quitter après l'été pour aller à la recherche des horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, ce qui veut dire mettre un terme à ma relation avec Bellatrix, qui dure depuis maintenant un an. Personne n'est au courant que l'on se fréquente, ni dans son entourage ni dans le mien. Personne ne sait ce que j'ai du vivre pour finalement accéder au cœur de cette femme brisée mais magnifique.

Je brise son étreinte avec nos cœurs au passage, je m'extirpe du lit en m'habillant rapidement. Inutile d'éterniser avec des adieux qui, de toute façon, sont déjà déchirants et définitifs.

Je la quitte avec un dernier regard en arrière, la trouvant roulée en petite boule au creux du lit, le corps secoué de violents sanglots silencieux. Les cicatrices qui marquent son dos d'albâtre, résultats d'une famille abusive, d'un Maître exigeant et d'une prison inhumaine, me rappellent ce que j'ai du endurer pour finalement gagner sa confiance.

Je sors de sa maison, et de sa vie, en emportant avec moi l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de sa bouche, la force de son amour et les souvenirs que nous nous sommes créés...

 **XXX**

 **Les chapitres suivants seront entrecoupés entre souvenirs entre les deux femmes et le présent!**

 **Merci pour la lecture, les reviews sont toujours appréciées!**

 **AB xxx**


	2. Le feu dans tes yeux

_**\- Le feu dans tes yeux -**_

Étendue dans mon sac de couchage, dans le silence de la nuit, j'observe le ciel avec attention. Je tente de repérer l'étoile qui porte son nom, et me demande un peu naïvement si elle pense à moi aussi. Je connais trop Bellatrix; elle serait capable de renier tout sentiment qu'elle m'a pourtant gémi au creux de l'oreille, juste parce que je l'ai quitté. Et je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Je m'ennuie d'elle, physiquement et émotionnellement. Les garçons voient bien que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette depuis le début du voyage, pourtant je ne peux rien dire. Je risquerais de la mettre en danger, tout en perdant assurément mes deux meilleurs amis. Si seulement je pouvais leur raconter où tout a commencé, comment notre histoire s'est déroulée... Mais j'ai fais le Serment Inviolable avec elle, pour lui assurer que je la trahirais pas.

Je caresse délicatement mon avant bras, où de fines lignes dues au sortilège me rappelle sa présence dans ma vie, mais surtout notre rencontre...

 _FlashBack_

C'est une belle journée d'août, et je marche tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse en faisant mes emplettes pour Poudlard. À 15 ans, bientôt 16, mes parents ont décidé que j'étais assez âgée pour le faire seule. Ils me connaissent assez pour savoir qu'avec ma maturité, je ne ferai rien de stupide. Et que je suis capable de me défendre amplement, en cas de besoin.

Il faut dire qu'avec la libération des Mangemorts l'année dernière, beaucoup d'attaques ont eu lieu, attaques dont mes parents ne connaissent pas l'existence. L'atmosphère dans la rue n'est plus la même; les gens longent les allées, évitent les regards et se dépêchent à rentrer chez eux.

Depuis notre mission au Ministère, je suis encore plus prudente dans mes déplacements. La mort de Sirius nous a tous fait réaliser que le danger est réel, mais aussi qu'il faut chérir les êtres que nous aimons. Je sens que Ron tente de se rapprocher de moi, mais je n'y peux rien, je ne ressens qu'un grand vide quand je le vois. Il y a de l'amitié, bien sûr, mais pas d'étincelle dans mes yeux, de frissons dans mon ventre. J'ai des attentes élevées pour mon premier amour, ainsi qu'une certitude qu'un regard suffira pour le reconnaitre.

Je sors de chez Gringotts avec le sourire; la journée est magnifique, le soleil est éclatant. Je m'arrête sur une terrasse prendre un jus de citrouille glacé avant de repartir chez moi, quand tout à coup une détonation au bout de la rue se fait entendre.

Quatre Mangemorts viennent de transplaner au cœur du Chemin de Traverse, dans de lourds nuages de fumée noire. Lucius Malefoy, Peter Pettigrew, Fenrir Greyback et Bellatrix Lestrange. Sa simple vue me fait frissonner de dégoût; c'est elle qui a dérobé à Harry tout ce qui lui restait de la famille, l'année dernière.

Les gens se poussent sur leur passage, fuient en courant, s'enferment dans les boutiques. Je suis littéralement figée sur place, incapable de me lever de ma chaise. Je trouve finalement le courage de m'en aller pour m'enfoncer dans une ruelle juste avant qu'ils ne croisent tous mon regard. Pourtant, je sens celui de Bellatrix qui brûle mon dos. Impossible qu'elle ne m'ai reconnu, elle ne m'a vu que pour quelques secondes.

Et pourtant. Des pas bruyants de talons hauts me suivent de près, et avant que je n'ai le temps de m'enfuir, je sens un corps se plaquer contre le mien pour m'écraser sur la brique d'un immeuble. Mes joues, plaquées contre la pierre, se couvrent de rouge et de honte; car tout ce que je peux sentir, ce sont les seins de Bellatrix Lestrange qui se pressent contre mon dos. Mon cœur bat la chamade, et je peux honnêtement dire que je crains pour ma vie. Je tente d'atteindre ma baguette, mais une main glacée m'en empêche en l'agrippant. Elle attrape mes deux mains et les lève au dessus de ma tête, tandis qu'elle rapproche sa bouche carmin de mon oreille. Sa voix est chaude, son souffle me fait frissonner à des endroits où je n'avais alors jamais rien ressenti.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là? La Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter, Bellatrix chuchote au creux de mon oreille. Elle en mordille le lobe dans une tentative de me troubler, ce qui réussit peut-être trop bien. Je retiens un gémissement, ce qui n'échappe pas à la Mangemort qui éclate de rire en faisant glisser sa main à l'avant de mes jeans.

\- Miss Granger... Personne ne s'occupe de vous on dirait... Quel gâchis, elle soupire bruyamment en serrant dans sa main, à travers mon pantalon, mon sexe brûlant.

Pendant un instant, je réalise la position dans laquelle je me trouve et tout mon corps se raidit, de crainte de me faire violer par cette femme que je hais. Je me débats inutilement, puisqu'elle est beaucoup trop forte pour moi. Elle me retourne violement pour me faire face, et mon cœur s'arrête devant la vision qu'elle offre. Ses yeux noirs et perçants sont extrêmement présents, alors que sa bouche écarlate me semble plus pulpeuse que jamais. Elle est plus grande que moi, et j'aperçois son décolleté descendre et monter au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrive, mes yeux se figent dans les siens et je me détends tout à coup. Elle s'apprête à me parler, mais semble elle aussi figée dans ce moment présent qui s'éternise. Elle relâche son emprise sur mon corps, et retire ses mains comme si elle venait de se brûler.

Des bruits provenant de la rue la font sursauter. Ce sont des Aurores, qui patrouillent les allées pour s'assurer que les Mangemorts sont tous partis. Devant la menace qui se pointe, Bellatrix m'agrippe par la taille et me presse contre elle pour me donner un long baiser rempli d'une passion qui m'est inconnue. Les Aurores continuent leur chemin, ne voulant pas déranger un couple en action, et je reste béate dans ce baiser qui se prolonge. Je glisse mes mains dans le cou de cette meurtrière en série, et je l'embrasse à mon tour.

Quand je romps finalement le baiser, je suis essoufflée, la tête qui tourne et le cœur qui se débat. Elle me fixe, les yeux durs et enragés comme à l'habitude, puis elle se secoue la tête, comme pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle sort sa baguette et, d'un mouvement sec, disparait dans les airs dans une douce fumée noire, me laissant troublée et déboussolée.

 _Fin du FlashBack_

Juste de repenser à ce baiser passionnel aujourd'hui me fait beaucoup sourire. Elle l'a regretté longtemps, a été jusqu'à m'accuser de lui avoir lancé un sort de Confusion. Pour elle, embrasser un autre être qu'un Sang-Pur, c'était à l'époque impensable. Pour moi, embrasser une femme ET une meurtrière, c'était du jamais vu. Et pourtant...

Je m'endors avec le souvenir de ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, avec les images des centaines de baisers échangés au cours de l'année dernière.

 **Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues!**

 **AB xxx**


	3. Une autre toi

**-** _ **Une autre toi -**_

Je marche volontairement derrière les garçons alors que nous arpentons à pied cette forêt grise et triste. Je peux donc me permettre de trainer les pieds, tout en me perdant dans mes délicieux souvenirs...

 _FlashBack_

L'été, quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard, j'occupe mon temps en faisant du bénévolat dans une bibliothèque de mon quartier. Durant ces longues heures de juillet où les jeunes filles de mon âge se font bronzer sur la plage, j'ai le nez plongé dans les livres, nez aussi blanc au début de l'été qu'à la fin. Avouons-le, la bibliothèque est déserte la majeure partie du temps, et j'en profite pour m'appuyer derrière le comptoir de prêts pour dévorer encyclopédies et romans, tout genres confondus. Parfois, j'y fais même mes devoirs d'été, en dissimulant par la suite mes gros grimoires sous une pile de dictionnaires non loin.

Par précaution, je traine toujours avec moi ma baguette, bien que je ne puisse l'utiliser tout de suite. Depuis ma rencontre importune avec Bellatrix Lestrange sur le Chemin de Traverse, une semaine plus tôt, je sais que certaines situations relèvent de l'auto-défense. Situations qui dépassent la loi m'interdisant de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école.

Cette altercation avec la servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a troublée. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je suis encore vivante. À d'autres moments, je frissonne de dégoût devant la force qu'elle a utilisée sur moi. Toutefois, la majorité du temps, mes frissons n'ont rien de désagréables; cette sorcière maléfique s'est emparée de mes rêves, de mes désirs les plus honteux. Évidemment, personne n'est au courant que je l'ai aperçu à Londres: je n'ai envie de me justifier à quiconque sur ce qu'elle m'a involontairement fait ressentir.

Dans les journées pluvieuses comme aujourd'hui, je profite de mon temps de travail pour faire du ménage. Après avoir épousseté les plus hautes bibliothèques, je descends de l'escabeau avec précaution; je n'ai jamais apprécié les hauteurs. Malgré toute mon attention, je me sens chuter vers le sol. Je ferme les yeux en attendant l'impact, mais je suis plutôt accueillie par une paire de bras forts mais doux. Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Bellatrix, qui me relâche brusquement au sol.

Ça valait bien la peine de me rattraper, me dis-je, insultée, en me relevant précipitamment pour m'éloigner de la sorcière. Son visage est grave, fermé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle porte des vêtements moldus. Compte tenu de son aversion envers ma race, c'est un avancement que je n'attendais pas! Son petit corps aux courbes bien définies est moulé dans une petite robe noire toute simple, qui colle à sa peau à cause de la pluie à l'extérieur. Je devine les moindres traits de son corps. Ses boucles folles et mouillées lui recouvrent une partie du visage, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'admirer sa beauté qui me laisse sans mots.

Je recule vers le comptoir de prêts et m'empare de ma baguette avec empressement, au moment même où elle verrouille la porte d'entrée d'un revers du poignet assuré. Je déglutis, mais je ne recule pas. Elle s'approche tranquillement vers moi, menaçante et déterminée.

\- Granger, si tu réponds à mes questions sans me mentir, tu t'en sortiras sans une égratignure. Sinon..., elle laisse planer sa phrase de manière menaçante, me faisant m'imaginer le pire.

\- Avoue que tu m'as jeté un sort de Confusion, l'autre jour, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avoue-le et regarde-moi sans les yeux.

Mes pensées s'accélèrent rapidement, j'essaie de faire du sens avec tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Sortilège de Confusion, mais de quoi cette folle peut bien parler?! Je prends mon courage à deux mains, malgré tout mon corps qui tremble.

\- De quoi parlez-vous? Je n'ai même jamais jeté de sortilège de Confusion, je lui confesse franchement sans frémir.

\- MENTEUSE, elle hurle en me plaquant contre le comptoir. Je n'aurais JAMAIS embrassé une Sang-de-Bourbe de mon plein grès, pas même sous la torture! AVOUE!

Sa main pâle se contracte contre ma gorge frêle et je n'arrive même pas à ravaler ma terreur, encore moins à lui répondre. Je laisse tomber au sol ma baguette, sous l'effet de la surprise. Dans une tentative de défense, je plaque ma main contre le haut de sa poitrine, comme pour la repousser. Toutefois, c'est loin d'avoir le résultat escompté: mes doigts se mettent à picoter, et sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, je _ressens_ Bellatrix Lestrange.

Je sens la petitesse de cet être qui inspire pourtant la grandeur et l'assurance. Le manque d'amour de cette femme qui ne sait même pas comment s'aimer elle-même. Je touche le cœur grand comme l'infini, mais incapable de s'y accueillir, elle, à l'intérieur. Incapable de s'y faire une toute petite place. Je ressens un être qui aime tant les autres, et qui voit le beau chez chacun à un point où ses propres yeux ont perdu l'habileté de voir ce qu'il y a de magnifique chez elle.

Son air hautain, ses regards qui vous vont sentir insignifiants et sa supériorité sanguine ne laisseraient jamais prédire qu'elle est en fait aussi vulnérable, mais pourtant. Je retire ma main rapidement, tellement gênée d'être entrée en contact avec son âme. Elle me relâche également, le regard fou mais blessé à la fois.

\- Comment... Comment as-tu pu, misérable Sang-de-Bourbe? elle bredouille, sur le point de perdre tout contrôle de sa façade froide et infranchissable. Je suis une experte en Occlumencie, comment es-tu arrivée à entrer dans ma tête?! Tu ne trouves pas que tu t'y retrouves assez, ces derniers temps?! SORS DE MA TÊTE, Bellatrix hurle en plaquant ses mains contre ses propres tempes.

Sans savoir pourquoi, les larmes me montent aux yeux devant sa détresse. Je fais taire ma tête et me rapproche de son corps qui tremble, pour la prendre par les épaules en fixant son regard dans le mien.

\- Moi aussi je la sens, la connexion entre nous... Et ne croyez pas que ça me fait plaisir, je murmure en camouflant bien mal ma honte d'être si proche d'elle. Mais je ne crois tout de même pas que nous devons la fuir...

\- Tais-toi, Miss Gryffondor, elle grogne en se dégageant de ma douce emprise. Et efface ce _nous_ de ta bouche délicieuse.

Elle grimace de rage devant les mots qui échappent à son contrôle, et elle disparait sans me regarder.

 _Fin du FlashBack_

Je souris toute seule, en pleine forêt, en me rappelant comme elle était troublée par ma simple présence. J'aurais cru être la plus surprise par cette relation étrange, mais je me trompais du tout au tout. Elle avait tout ses principes, ses complexes et son éducation à surmonter, alors que je devais seulement me faire à l'idée de partager mon lit avec notre ennemie numéro 2. Et après avoir partagé le lit de Bellatrix Lestrange, quiconque serait prêt à remettre en question ses valeurs les plus profondes...

 **Désolée du délai, merci pour votre présence, lecteurs et revieweurs!**

 **AB xxxx**


	4. Humaine

_**\- Humaine -**_

Plus notre périple se prolonge, et plus le manque de la présence de Bellatrix se fait sentir. Durant ma relation d'un an avec la meurtrière, j'étais excellente pour me convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques nuits agréables partagées, d'un désir physique, d'une relation d'aide. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les rapprochements physiques qui me manquent le plus, mais bien les touts petits moments qui semblent insignifiants, mais qui sont pourtant cruciaux avec du recul. Ces simples petits moments qui, par dizaines, finissent par former ce qui pourrait étrangement ressembler à une histoire d'amour.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire d'amour, en aucun cas. Aucune partie de mon être ne semble prête à assumer le caractère réel de cette relation, de crainte, peut-être, de vouloir retrouver celle qui hante mes jours et trouble mes nuits...

 _FlashBack_

Appuyée derrière le comptoir de la bibliothèque, j'entends la petite cloche de l'entrée m'annoncer la venue d'un client. Avec un demi sourire, je relève ma tête pour accueillir du regard Bellatrix Lestrange.

Je n'ai aucune surprise quant à sa venue ici, une semaine après notre querelle sur les lieux mêmes. J'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir, pour m'apaiser, et pour accepter la situation: cette femme me trouble, m'intrigue, me charme.

Elle, par contre, n'a rien d'un être apaisé quand elle plaque fermement ses deux mains de chaque côté du comptoir de prêts. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, toujours aussi intimidée, mais également pleine d'une assurance nouvelle qui me vient de ma curiosité à son égard. J'ai l'impression d'être devenue complètement folle; en voyant cette meurtrière en série, j'ai toujours eu le réflexe de m'enfuir. Maintenant, je veux me rapprocher. Je veux la comprendre, cette femme beaucoup plus profonde que ses apparences hautaines le laissent entendre. J'ose même penser, sans jamais me l'avouer complètement, que j'ai envie de l'aider, la guérir.

Je chasse les troublantes pensées de ma tête et je m'attarde sur ses yeux noir charbon, pétillant de vie. Son visage est si proche du mien, pourtant je ne recule pas; je n'en ressens aucunement le besoin. Elle ne dégage plus cette hargne, cette colère sans nom à mon égard. Bellatrix ne semble clairement pas joyeuse et légère non plus, mais au moins je ne me sens pas en danger. Ma vie est, pour l'instant, en sécurité.

Dans ses yeux, je vois pour la seconde fois une touche d'humanité. Une brève apparition, qui donne tout de même le ton de la conversation à suivre. Elle est ici pour parler, et d'un sujet délicat, si je me fis aux petites morsures qu'elle fait subir à ses pulpeuses lèvres écarlates.

\- Granger, il faut qu'on parle, elle annonce d'une voix qu'elle veut ferme et autoritaire. Toutefois, une certaine insécurité y plane également. Sans savoir pourquoi, la vulnérabilité dans sa voix grave et chaude provoque en moi des frissons de désirs inavoués et inavouables.

Je me relève complètement de ma position appuyée et je traverse de l'autre côté du comptoir pour lui faire face.

\- Allez-y, je vous écoute, je lui réponds dans un souffle, peut-être plus intimidée que je ne le croyais.

\- Pas ici, elle me répond en mâchant ses mots, lançant un regard noir aux clients présents. Rejoins-moi au petit café en bas de la rue quand tu auras terminé. Et viens seule, elle hisse, les yeux bas et le dos raide.

Avant qu'elle n'amorce un mouvement vers la porte, mon cerveau décide d'arrêter de fonctionner et je m'approche encore plus près d'elle. Nos seins se frôlent, sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge pour ensuite devenir saccadée. Je relève lentement la tête pour croiser son regard, et je dépose ma main sur la courbe fine que forme sa taille. Mon nez frôle le sien, fait frissonner son être tout en entier. Je sens ma bouche effleurer la sienne, et je me demande quel genre de magie peut produire une attirance aussi électrique et subite. Avant d'avoir le droit de réclamer ses superbes lèvres carmin, je me sens poussée doucement loin d'elle. Pas comme un rejet, non, plutôt comme un avertissement. Je la laisse quitter la boutique sans rien dire, en touchant mes lèvres pensivement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut?

xxx

C'était officiellement ma plus longue journée de travail depuis longtemps. Je verrouille la porte en sortant, puis prends quelques minutes pour respirer, pour me ramener à moi.

J'essaie de me rappeler qu'elle est une Mangemort, qu'elle a détruit la vie des gens que j'aime, qu'elle a tué des centaines de gens... Rien n'y fait. Mes pieds marchent seuls, comme possédés, vers un café non loin où je vais souvent passer mes dimanches matins.

Bien sûr, je pense à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer en allant rencontrer une meurtrière en série qui m'attire de la sorte. Pourtant, je pousse tout de même la porte du petit resto sans aucune hésitation. Je ne me reconnais plus, et si je ne me savais pas en plein contrôle de moi-même, j'aurais été convaincu qu'elle avait utilisé sur moi un sortilège Impardonnable.

Je la retrouve dans un coin reculé et plutôt sombre du café. Elle sirote un expresso, le regard froid et un peu absent. Bellatrix remonte vers moi les prunelles étincelantes de ses yeux noirs, et me fixe jusqu'à ce que je m'assois en face d'elle, comme une lionne qui attend sa proie. Ses cheveux noirs tombent devant ses yeux, qui ont quitté mon visage pour nerveusement balayer la salle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser ma main sur la sienne, qui est glacée, pour tenter de la rassurer.

Elle me regarde intensément, mais laisse sa main sous la mienne quelques secondes. Puis, elle la retire dans un geste brusque, un peu comme celui d'un chat qui aurait été effrayé par un bruit sourd.

\- Bellatrix, je crois que nous sommes seules, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je lui chuchote doucement, me flageolant mentalement pour ma voix mielleuse sortie d'outre tombe.

Elle hausse vers le ciel un noir sourcil inquisiteur, l'air de questionner mon état d'esprit et mon sens de la logique. Pour elle, toute semble une menace, un risque. Elle se penche au-dessus de la table pour se rapprocher de moi, et elle ose enfin m'adresser la parole de façon claire.

\- Personne ne doit savoir que nous nous sommes vues, elle demande de façon impérative. Compris, Granger?

\- Compris, je réponds, un peu déçue du retour de la dure Bellatrix. Je l'appréciais mieux troublée et nerveuse. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler, je questionne naïvement, bien que je sache très bien la raison de sa présence.

\- Oh cesse de prétendre que tu ne sais rien, Miss Je-Sais-Tout!, elle s'exclame, comme si j'avais volontairement insulté son intelligence. Je suis ici pour parler de... De nous. Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe, je suis distraite, j'ai les idées ailleurs, je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur la plus simple des missions! Dis-moi, et ne me ment pas cette fois, ce que tu m'as fais? Si ce n'était pas un sort, c'était une potion, ou... ou... ou...

Elle cherche frénétiquement dans sa mémoire une technique qui m'aurait permis de la troubler à ce point, mais elle ne trouve strictement rien. Et c'est, bien évidemment, beaucoup plus facile de m'accuser de l'avoir ensorcelée que d'assumer ce qu'elle vit présentement.

\- Vous voulez la vérité? Vous êtes certaine d'être prête à l'entendre?, je la nargue, convaincue que Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas en elle le gène de l'acceptation.

\- Oui!, elle hurle presque en me regardant, sa tasse d'expresso se fracassant violemment sur la petite table de fer forgé. C'est ce que je me tue à te dire! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais, misérable Sang-de-Bourbe!

Bien que blessée par l'utilisation de ce mot dégradant, je ne m'en formalise pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction autre que celle-ci. Je prends quelques secondes pour respirer et me calmer, puis je la fixe en laissant couler de ma bouche les mots qui auraient pu signifier la fin de mon existence.

\- Je ne vous ai strictement rien fait. La vérité, elle vient de vous; vous êtes attirée par moi. Une fille de Moldus. Une Gryffondor. Une jeune femme de 16 ans. Une...

\- La ferme, vermine! La ferme!

Son ton est hargneux, mais ses yeux, eux, sont apeurés. J'ai touché une corde sensible, semant en elle une goutte de vérité qu'elle a de la difficulté à avaler. Je rapproche ma chaise de la sienne, et pose ma main sur sa cuisse sans comprendre le courage qui m'habite de façon inexplicable.

\- Tu es une impure, une race inférieure, une enfant, elle marmonne en me regardant, tentant de se convaincre plus que de me blesser. Et je ne te connais même pas, tu es une parfaite inconnue, l'ennemie! C'est impossible, je...

Je la coupe en posant mes doigts délicatement sur sa bouche pulpeuse et écarlate.

\- Et je ne vous connais pas non plus, je chuchote doucement en retirant ma main. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup.

Ma confession se brise dans ma gorge, mais Bellatrix l'entend car elle relève mon visage d'une main ferme, plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

\- D'accord. Essayons de se connaitre. Mais seulement parce que je suis curieuse, rien d'autre. Rejoins-moi demain soir à 19H au Chaudron Baveur. Et si tu parles de ceci à qui que se soit, j'étrangle tes parents et je noie tes amis, elle grogne à mon oreille, sa bouche frôlant dangereusement mon lobe sensible.

Elle se lève sans un regard derrière, la tête haute et la démarche altière. Je relâche un soupir de soulagement quand elle disparait de ma vision, la peur quittant mon corps. C'est mon premier rendez-vous avec une femme, et jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il serait accompagné d'une menace. Après tout, à quoi d'autre devais-je m'attendre en essayant de découvrir l'être qui se cachait derrière la forteresse de Bellatrix Lestrange?

 _Fin du FlashBack_


	5. Je te vois

_**\- Je te vois -**_

Quand les garçons cherchent du bois et de quoi manger, je suis laissée derrière pour m'occuper du campement et des sors de protection. Toutefois, après quelques minutes, j'ai terminé et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour fuir mes pensées. Mes pensées qui se dirigent vers Bellatrix, vers cette femme qui me hante corps et âme. Quand je suis certaine qu'Harry et Ron sont partis pour un moment, je me glisse sous les couvertures. Je permets alors à ma main de se faufiler à l'intérieur de mon jeans, et de me toucher en me remémorant comment j'ai finalement réussi à gagner la confiance de Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _Flash back_

Devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur, je tremble comme une feuille. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en bataille, je prends une profonde inspiration, et j'entre sans un regard en arrière.

Pour convaincre mes parents de me laisser partir seule, peu d'énergie a été nécessaire. Ils me font confiance, m'aiment, et savent que je ne ferai jamais rien d'imprudent. Ce soir, c'est l'exception qui vient confirmer la règle.

Je me fais dévisager de la tête aux pieds en entrant dans le vieil établissement sombre. Des sorcières âgées chuchotent sur mon passage, des sorciers libidineux tentent de pencher leur tête pour regarder sous ma robe. Je me suis habillée en moldue, car je trouvais mes vêtements de civile plus appropriés pour un pseudo rendez-vous galant.

Assise toute seule dans un coin sombre se trouve Bellatrix Lestrange, une coupe de vin rouge à la main. En me voyant dans ma petite robe bourgogne d'été, elle se lèche les lèvres de manière suggestive et surtout troublante. Elle est clairement affectée par l'alcool pour se laisser vivre de la sorte. Elle se lève d'un bond, et roule les hanches pour se rapprocher de moi dans sa démarche sensuelle. Je fige, hypnotisée.

Sans aucune pudeur, elle s'empresse de m'attraper par la taille pour m'embrasser longuement sur la bouche. Je me laisse faire, agréablement surprise, et dépose une main sur sa poitrine en me perdant dans la sensuelle étreinte. Quand elle cesse finalement cette démonstration d'affection très publique pour une sorcière aussi peu assumée, je la questionne du regard. Elle me répond du tac au tac, la voix rauque et essoufflée par notre baiser.

\- Ils doivent savoir que tu es avec moi, sinon, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi, elle murmure dans mon oreille.

Je la vois jeter un regard féroce aux jeunes sorciers qui, plus tôt, espéraient avoir une chance de m'avoir dans leur lit. Ils détournent le regard instantanément. Je n'aimerais pas avoir Bellatrix Lestrange à dos, moi non plus...

Elle me guide vers sa table avec une main douce déposée sur mes fesses, et je sursaute un peu. En s'asseyant, elle fait signe à Tom, le barmaid, de nous apporter une autre bouteille de vin. La sienne est déjà bien entamée, comme m'a confirmé son baiser aux arômes d'alcool et de raisins.

Elle m'en sert un verre dès que Tom apporte une nouvelle bouteille, et je n'ose lui dire qu'à tout juste 16 ans, je ne bois pas. J'avale tout doucement une première gorgée de vin de sorcier, et je tente de ne pas recracher le liquide au goût amer. C'était meilleur sur ses lèvres...

Elle me dévore des yeux, tellement que c'en est presque gênant. Je ne reconnais plus la sorcière troublée qui se refusait une attirance envers une vulgaire Sang-de-bourbe. Bellatrix m'adresse enfin la parole, et je me permets de prendre ma première respiration consciente depuis plusieurs minutes. L'intensité de ses regards, mais surtout la spontanéité de son baiser, m'ont empêché d'avoir toute cohérence dans le cours de mes pensées.

\- Écoute mon ange, je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais en voulant apprendre à me connaître, Bellatrix râle, la voix ennuyée. Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir: meurtrière en série, tortionnaire, mariée, un peu folle et trop âgée pour toi. Et pourtant, tu es ici. Pourquoi?

La sorcière pose sa question avec un intérêt évident, la tête penchée et appuyée sur ses belles mains jointes. De magnifiques mains que je pourrais si facilement laisser parcourir mon corps... Hermione, reprends-toi! Et, comme si elle avait lu mes pensées, ce qu'elle a probablement fait, Bellatrix me répond sensuellement.

\- Oui, Hermione, reprends-toi... Réponds aux questions de la méchante Mangemort, et je m'occuperai de ton corps plus tard...

Son ton est joueur, elle me fait une moue magnifique en espérant que je retrouve l'usage de la parole. Sa bouche me rend folle, son être en entier m'incite à la désirer de plus en plus fort. Elle a pourtant raison; elle est une meurtrière, une femme dangereuse...

\- Et je suis une étudiante, une fille de moldus, une mineure, une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout... Je vous retourne la question, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?, je la confronte bravement, avec toute mon innocence et ma naïveté.

Bellatrix se laisse aller à rire, d'un rire différent que le son maniaque qui lui est normalement associé. Un rire de gorge, chaud et invitant, authentique. Elle plonge ensuite son regard de charbon dans le mien, mordille ses lèvres écarlates de tentatrice, pour glisser son pied nu sous ma robe, le long de ma cuisse. Je sursaute, puis gémis lorsqu'elle fait des aller-retours avec son pied en se rapprochant de plus en plus de ma petite culotte. Je rougis, gênée d'être à la fois si prude et excitée.

\- N'évite pas mes questions, elle me conseille avec un ton menaçant et séduisant à la fois.

\- Je... Je... Je n'arrête pas de penser à vous, et je ne comprends plus rien, je... Oh!, je gémis ouvertement quand elle appuie son gros orteil contre le tissu fin de mes sous-vêtements.

Elle a l'air troublé, ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Elle retire son pied furtivement, remet son soulier puis se lève. Elle murmure "salle de bain" à mon oreille avant de disparaitre dans un couloir.

Elle me laisse là, toute rouge et impatiente, à poireauter. À moins qu'elle veuille que je la rejoigne? La tête me tourne, tout va trop vite et je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir de manière logique. C'est mon corps qui décide, et il se lève pour la suivre dans les salles de bain pour femmes. Jamais je n'ai ressenti chaque partie de mon corps aussi intensément, jamais je n'avais ressenti l'origine du mot désir.

J'ouvre doucement la porte, puis la referme pour m'y appuyer. J'ai droit à la vision la plus improbable qui soit; Bellatrix Lestrange, devant un miroir, à s'asperger le visage d'eau froide avec ardeur. Je racle ma gorge en un petit bruit pour annoncer ma présence, et elle se retourne pour me fixer. Yeux écarquillés et bouche entre-ouverte, la délicieuse sorcière semble sortie d'une transe.

\- C'est l'alcool, ça ne se reproduira plus. Allez, pars, tes parents doivent être inquiets, elle murmure avec une voix que je jurerais pleine de honte et de remords. Moi qui croyait avoir à faire à une femme qui ne se gênait pas pour prendre possession de qui elle voulait, je me retrouve devant une jeune fille prude.

Encore une fois elle a lu en moi, parce qu'elle grogne de rage en s'approchant de moi.

\- Ne te m'éprends pas, espèce d'idiote. Je pourrais décider de te prendre à même ce comptoir si j'en avais envie, Bellatrix chuchote à mon oreille en léchant le lobe de cette dernière.

Je suis appuyée sur la porte, écrasée contre son corps voluptueux dont je sens toutes les courbes.

\- Faites-le, je lui murmure dans un gémissement en verrouillant de ma main la porte de la salle de bain.

C'en est trop pour cette femme qui, pour une raison quelconque, se retenait avec moi. Elle m'agrippe contre son corps et me soulève de terre comme si je pesais aussi peu qu'une plume de hibou. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches larges, m'étonne du naturel qu'a pour moi cette position. Je me sens en sécurité entre ses bras fort, entre ses mains agiles qui en ont pourtant tué plus d'un.

Je profite de cette nouvelle proximité pour abaisser mon visage au niveau du sien, pour plonger mes yeux noisettes dans ces orbes noires et hantées. Hantées par la peur, mais aussi noircies par un désir immense. Une peur que je ne comprends pas, et un désir que je ressens quand je permets finalement à mes lèvres tremblantes d'effleurer sa bouche carmin.

Ce baiser n'a rien d'animal, de passionnel ou d'affamé. Non, ce sont mes lèvres incertaines qui dansent avec celles de la Mangemort. Je pose contre sa joue l'une de mes mains, caresse son visage lentement en approfondissant notre baiser. Je laisse nos langues se rencontrer, et j'en retire un halètement, un petit cri de surprise. Bellatrix gémit contre mes lèvres, et je m'étonne d'une telle réaction pour un simple baiser. Je me dégage doucement de ses lèvres, pour déposer de légers baisers contre son cou exposé. Elle me serre contre elle encore plus fort, puis se retourne subitement pour me déposer sur le comptoir avec une certaine brusquerie. Elle veut reprendre le contrôle, ce que je comprends assez bien quand elle plaque mes mains contre la surface du comptoir pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Bellatrix capture mes lèvres à nouveau, cette fois ci avec une fougue qui me laisse haletante et toute mouillée. Je sens mon cœur battre jusque dans mon sexe, et j'arrive à dégager l'une de mes mains pour guider l'une des siennes sous ma robe avec assurance. Elle se fige au contact de mon sexe brûlant, et rompt notre baiser et le contact pour me fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Hermione, je ne peux pas, pas comme ça... Je ne veux pas te faire mal, elle m'avoue la gorge nouée.

Et là, dans ses yeux, j'ai encore droit à une révélation sur elle. J'y vois une grande douleur, celle d'avoir infligée tant de souffrances et de pertes. J'y vois la crainte de redevenir le monstre que tous voient en elle, que tous espèrent. Je vois une femme blessée, qui a choisi de réagir plutôt que de guérir. Je vois une femme violentée, prise dans un mariage malheureux, un travail inhumain et une famille dégradante. J'y vois une fausse assurance, qui camoufle des complexes innombrables et diverses.

Et tout à coup, plus rien. Je sors de ma transe et j'affronte son regard horrifié. Je la sens sur le point de s'enfuir, mais je l'empêche de s'éloigner en rapprochant son corps du mien. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, et lui dit avec une confiance que je n'ai pas à l'ordinaire:

\- Tu ne me feras aucun mal, et je ne t'en ferai pas non plus.

Une seule larme coule de ses yeux, et je l'enveloppe de mes lèvres avec amour. Je sens Bellatrix devenir légère contre moi, puis disparaitre dans un nuage de fumé noire. Malgré la frustration sexuelle avec laquelle elle me laisse, je souris à ma victoire évidente. Elle reviendra.

 _Fin du Flash Back_

En atteignant un petit orgasme qui me fait arquer le dos, seule dans mon lit de fortune, je me remémore comment ses doigts fins entraient en moi. Jointures par jointures, doucement, en accompagnant chaque nouveau centimètre pénétré par un baiser sur mes petits seins frémissants. Je m'endors, satisfaite, en sachant très bien qu'elle a ressenti, où qu'elle soit, que j'avais envie d'elle.  
 **  
-xxx-**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et particulièrement à JunkieWoman, qui m'a donné la motivation nécessaire pour écrire ce chapitre!** ****

 **J'avais envie d'une fic très sexuelle, tout en étant romantique, et donc je risque de me gâter avec les détails...** ****

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise!** ****

 **AB xxxx**


	6. Rencontre

_**\- Rencontre -**_

Malgré la croyance populaire, s'il y avait quelque chose sur laquelle on pouvait compter chez Bellatrix, c'était sa prévisibilité. En m'endormant sur mes souvenirs d'elle hier soir, je me doutais bien qu'elle réagirait, qu'elle ferait une apparition d'ici peu. C'est donc sans surprise que j'entends le petit craquement sec de quelqu'un qui apparait à quelques mètres de moi, alors que je fais le plein de bois pour le feu. Je me retourne pour l'observer, troublée de la rencontrer pour la première fois depuis mon départ. C'était clair entre nous que nous devions finir notre relation, la guerre l'obligeait. Disons seulement que c'était un peu plus clair pour moi que pour elle.

Bellatrix a le visage fermé, et même comme ça je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver que j'ai devant moi la plus belle femme de l'Univers. Sa bouche rouge et pulpeuse est entre-ouverte, comme si elle voulait se donner une chance de respirer. Ses grands yeux noirs bordés de cils fournis sont froids et inexpressifs, blessés. Son visage en entier hésite entre adopter la douleur ou la rage. Ses longues boucles noires et soyeuses sont agitées par une petite brise, qui fait également se mouvoir sa tenue de combat. Elle est en uniforme, dans sa robe de Mangemort qui souligne chaque courbe que possède son magnifique corps. Je la dévore des yeux sans vergogne, cette femme qui fut mon amante durant une année entière. Je me souviens de la douceur de ses jambes, de la chaleur de son ventre, des intonations de sa voix, du goût de ses lèvres, de l'intensité de ses orgasmes. Je me rappelle de la texture de sa peau frémissante sous mes lèvres, de...

\- Arrête, Hermione, arrête! Je revis tout ce que tu penses, chaque caresse, chaque baiser... C'est insupportable, gronde Bellatrix en détournant son regard du mien.

\- Bellatrix, que fais-tu ici? Tu ne fais qu'augmenter notre souffrance, je murmure en détournant mon regard de la tristesse de ses yeux charbons.

\- NOTRE souffrance?!, s'insurge mon amante en me plaquant violemment le dos contre un arbre. C'est TOI qui est partie, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Depuis notre première nuit d'amour, tu m'as promis que tu ne me ferais jamais souffrir comme eux. Et regarde toi; tu laisses sur moi des marques bien pires que celles laissées par mon maître.

Cette dernière accusation est souffrante, terrible et dévastatrice. Elle se dégage de mon corps et disparaît sans un regard, me laissant seule avec le souvenir magnifique de la première nuit d'intimité que nous avons partagée. Celle où j'ai rencontré Bella, cette femme vulnérable et pure qui s'était métamorphosée en Bellatrix Lestrange par un triste concours de circonstances...

 _Flash back_

Après une absence de quelques jours, Bellatrix revient vers moi, comme je l'avais prévu. Toutefois, je ne m'attendais pas à une entrée aussi remarquée.

Je suis seule à la maison pour la semaine, et je lisais tranquillement sur la terrasse arrière de notre petite maison de campagne. J'aime le calme de la cours; nos voisins sont très éloignés, et tout est paisible. C'est donc avec étonnement que je vois Bellatrix transplaner juste devant moi sur la terrasse. Je lui souris, heureuse de la revoir si vite, et m'aperçois que quelque chose cloche. Elle chancelle sur ses pieds, s'approche de moi en tenant ses côtes ensanglantées.

\- Hermione, elle murmure d'une voix étranglée, du sang sur le bord des lèvres.

Elle s'effondre lourdement contre moi, et s'évanouit dans mes bras. Bien que je sois inquiète et complètement paniquée, une vague d'adrénaline m'envahit et me permet de réagir rapidement. Je l'allonge sur la galerie en bois, et prends sa baguette d'entre ses mains crispées. À 16 ans, pas question d'être prise pour avoir utilisée de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, encore moins en présence de Bellatrix Lestrange. Incapable de voir ses blessures à travers les diverses couches de vêtements noirs, je fais disparaitre sa robe, ne la laissant que dans une nuisette verte émeraude et sa petite culotte. Prise d'un soucis de pudeur, je remonte sa nuisette sur son ventre jusqu'à voir sa blessure, mais je m'arrête sous ses seins. Je me sens comme une voyeuse.

Une plaie est ouverte sur le côté de son ventre, et le sang afflue abondamment. J'use de nombreux sorts pour arrêter le sang de couler, puis pour désinfecter la plaie, pour ensuite la refermer. Je nettoie le sang, pour finalement scanner son corps pour vérifier que les blessures ne sont pas internes. Tout semble en bon état, puisqu'aucun organe n'a été touché. Toutefois, son timing était excellent car avec une telle plaie, elle aurait pu se vider de son sang d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Je prends quelques grandes respirations pour me calmer, puis nettoie sa nuisette tachée de sang poisseux. C'est seulement là que j'aperçois une multitude de petites cicatrices blanches et fines, qui se répandent un peu partout sur son corps. Je reviens à mes idées en une fraction de seconde, rougis de l'avoir observée ainsi sans son consentement, puis redescends le tissu sur son ventre pâle.

Avec sa baguette toujours, je fais léviter son corps jusqu'à ma chambre à coucher. Je l'installe dans mon lit en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Son visage est si doux quand elle dort; j'ai l'impression d'avoir la Belle au Bois Dormant au creux de mon lit. Je caresse son front délicatement, rassurée qu'elle ne fasse pas de fièvre. Je dépose sa baguette sur la table de chevet avec un verre d'eau, puis quitte la chambre pour lui donner un peu d'intimité. Je pars ensuite nettoyer sa robe et le plancher de la galerie, le tout à l'aide des bonnes vieilles techniques moldues: la laveuse et la serpillère.

Quelques heures passent durant lesquelles j'ai lu, pris un bain et fait à souper pour occuper ma tête. Je suis montée quelques fois à l'étage pour veiller sur Bellatrix, et j'étais chaque fois accueillie par la douce vision de la sorcière profondément endormie. Ce n'est que vers 20 heures que j'entends un gros boom! à l'étage, qui m'indique qu'elle doit être tombée du lit. Je me précipite en haut, pour la voir tenter de se relever à l'aide de la base de lit.

\- Attends, laisse-moi t'aider, je lui ordonne en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la faire se relever debout.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Sang-de-bourbe, elle grogne en se dégageant de mon étreinte, seulement pour vaciller et encore une fois s'effondrer contre moi. Je la maintiens sans chanceler, et la fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi, je crois que oui, je lui réponds en souriant. Et laisse tomber avec les surnoms dégradants, c'est à ma porte que tu es venue cogner pour avoir de l'aide.

Elle me lance un regard de destruction, de rage pure. Je l'aide à s'asseoir sur le lit, puis lui passe le verre d'eau. Elle l'avale à grandes gorgées, assoiffée et tremblante. Ce n'est qu'en déposant sur la table de chevet son verre qu'elle aperçoit son bras nu. Dans un mouvement de panique, elle s'enroule dans le drap blanc de coton et me confronte du regard.

\- Où as-tu mis mes vêtements, elle crache avec hargne. Pourquoi je suis à moitié nue devant toi? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pendant que je dormais?!

Ce qu'elle implique dans cette dernière phrase me brise le coeur. Je ne suis pas triste qu'elle me prête des intentions aussi horribles, non; je suis plutôt dégoûtée qu'il s'agisse de sa première idée. Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà subit, et plusieurs fois. Je la rassure et prends entre mes mains l'une des siennes, celle qui tenait serré contre elle le drap blanc. Il chute autour de ses hanches, et elle se détend légèrement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité avec moi, je lui affirme d'un ton rassurant. Je t'ai guéri et j'avais besoin de voir ce que je faisais. Ta robe est en bas, je l'ai lavé pendant que tu dormais.

\- Oh, elle chuchote, et baisse son regard pour échapper à la douceur du mien.

\- Reste ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire, Bellatrix, je lui confirme en déposant ma main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je dois rentrer, mon mari va se poser des questions, elle grommelle en évitant mon regard.

\- Sois raisonnable, tu es incapable de transplaner... Reste souper avec moi, je viens de faire à manger.

La sorcière me fixe comme si j'étais une quelconque apparition surnaturelle, sans doute méfiante de ma générosité. Craintive, aussi, que je décide d'appeler l'Ordre pour qu'ils viennent la capturer. Je fais cesser ses doutes en lui tendant une lourde robe de chambre pour couvrir son corps qui semble lui faire si honte. Je me détourne pendant qu'elle l'enfile, puis lui tend la main afin de l'aider à descendre à la cuisine.

Assise à la table de ma cuisine, je mange lentement en regardant Bellatrix Lestrange dévorer un plat de pâtes aux deux saumons. Entre deux bouchées rapides, elle avale de longues gorgées d'eau, assoiffée. On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais mangé de sa vie. J'attends qu'elle ai terminé, puis je la ressers; elle me remercie d'un léger signe de tête avant de recommencer à engloutir son repas. Je souris, touchée de la voir si naturelle et, je dois l'admettre, un peu sauvage. Quand elle repousse son bol, repue, je fixe ses yeux charbons pour obtenir des réponses.

\- Bellatrix, est-ce que tu as l'intention de me parler?, je demande avec un air doux, pour ne pas la brusquer. Où as-tu eu cette blessure? Avec qui t'es tu battue?

Elle plonge profondément ses yeux dans les miens, et détourne ensuite le regard en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine comme une enfant. Je souris devant ce tableau, puis me reprends en m'apercevant que je m'attendris sur le sort d'une Mangemort.

\- J'essaie juste de t'aider..., je lui murmure, un peu honteuse d'avoir cru pouvoir apporter du soutien au bras droit de Lord Voldemort.

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne peux rien répéter à personne, compris Granger?, Bellatrix hisse en me jetant un regard en coin.

\- Promis, je lui jure en me levant. Je lui tends la main, et l'entraîne avec moi dans le salon. Nous nous asseyons chacune à des extrémités opposées du divan et elle me raconte son histoire en fixant le mur devant elle, s'assurant de ne pas croiser mon regard. Son visage est de marbre, semble se retenir de montrer la moindre trace d'émotion.

\- Mes parents m'ont promise à Rodolphus Lestrange le jour même où j'étais en âge de me marier, à 17 ans. Il était un garçon parfaitement ordinaire, mais de bonne famille. La maison des Black était ruinée, et les Lestrange avaient une fortune inimaginable. En me mariant avec lui, mon père s'assurait de l'argent et un travail dans l'entreprise de ma belle-famille. Je trouvais le garçon pathétique, faible et insignifiant. Mais je n'avais évidemment pas mon mot à dire, alors je me suis mariée sans rechigner. La nuit de noces fut horrible, et toutes celles qui suivirent. Comble du malheur; je ne pouvais pas porter d'enfants. Personnellement, cela m'arrangeait; je voulais dédier ma vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas à un môme qui pleure et qui hurle. Par contre, cela voulait dire qu'il était impossible de produire un héritier confirmant l'alliance entre les Black et les Lestrange. Mon père, furieux, est passé me voir un soir. M'accusant de m'être gâchée avec mes maîtresses, d'être punie pour avoir été impure. Chez les sorciers, les relations entre gens du même sexe sont extrêmement mal vues, particulièrement chez les familles de Sang-pur. Rodolphus n'en savait alors rien, et m'a battue cette nuit là jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me relever. Devant mon père qui assistait, triomphant. Ils m'ont laissé pour morte dans le Manoir Lestrange et sont partis les deux au petit matin, après s'être assurés de me rappeler qu'est-ce que devait être le sexe chez les sorciers. Chacun leur tour ils...

Je plaque mes lèvres sur celles de Bellatrix en signe de protestation, incapable d'entendre un mot de plus de la part de cette bouche qui tremble. Je capture ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, rapproche son corps du mien pour caresser son dos. Je sens des larmes couler entre nos deux visages rapprochés, et je romps le baiser pour essuyer la tristesse avec mes pouces.

\- Arrête, Bellatrix, arrête..., je chuchote d'une voix étranglée. C'est Rodolphus qui t'a blessé au ventre?

\- Oui, elle m'avoue en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Il doit se douter que je côtoie de nouveau une femme, et s'il savait qu'en plus tu es une Moldue..., elle confesse en laissant sa phrase en suspend, incapable d'imaginer le sort qui l'attendrait alors.

\- Alors on va devoir arrêter de se voir, j'affirme en tentant d'ignorer le son de mon cœur qui craque. Je ne peux pas être responsable de la destruction d'une femme aussi sublime, tu m'entends?! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute...

Elle me sourit, les yeux tristes, et laisse chuter au sol la lourde robe de chambre que je lui ai prêtée. Elle se rapproche de moi sur le divan, puis s'assoit sur mes cuisses en pressant son corps voluptueux contre le mien. Bellatrix capture mes mains, les fait glisser contre son corps encore recouvert de son petit déshabillé révélateur.

\- Alors fais-moi l'amour, Hermione, elle me murmure à l'oreille de sa voix sensuelle mais brisée. Fais-moi oublier que ce que l'on fait, c'est mal...

Elle m'embrasse alors passionnément, presque avec violence. Je suis prise de cours par son aplomb, et lui rends son baiser en essayant tant bien que mal de la faire ralentir. Bellatrix ouvre de ses mains décharnées mon chemisier blanc, déboutonne mes culottes courtes. Elle laisse de longs baisers entre mes seins encore recouverts du tissu lilas de mon soutien-gorge, dévore doucement mon cou avec de petites morsures divines. Ses mains sont posées sur mes hanches, qu'elle masse pour me détendre. Ce simple geste me fait revenir à mes esprits, et je la renverse sous mon corps pour la forcer à se coucher sur le divan. Je capture ses mains pour les maintenir au dessus de sa tête, pour immobiliser la sorcière qui tente de se libérer de mon emprise.

\- Je croyais que tu avais envie de moi, elle me confesse avec la voix blessée d'une enfant rejetée.

\- Plus encore que du chocolat, je lui murmure en déposant un doux baiser au creux de son cou. Mais tu vas le regretter si je te fais l'amour maintenant... Tu es blessée, triste, troublée...

\- Donne-moi quelque chose Hermione, ne me laisse pas sans un souvenir auquel me raccrocher, elle gémit, la voix étranglée en enroulant ses longues jambes autour de mes hanches.

\- Déshabille-toi, je lui ordonne dans un souffle en me levant pour lui tourner le dos, question de lui laisser son intimité. Et couche-toi sur le ventre.

Elle semble m'obéir sans même me questionner, car j'entends le satin de sa nuisette caresser son corps avant de tomber par terre. Je suis nerveuse, le cœur me débat; j'ai à faire à une Bellatrix Lestrange que personne ne connait, et qu'elle-même ne semble pas laisser vivre souvent. Je me retourne après une longue minute, pour m'émerveiller devant son dos d'albâtre, sa peau satinée, ses cuisses toutes en chair et sa chevelure soyeuse qui cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Je reboutonne mes culottes courtes, et retire ma chemise que la Mangemort a failli m'arracher. Je détache mes cheveux, et m'approche de Bellatrix pour remonter les siens à l'aide de mon élastique. Je quitte la pièce quelques secondes pour revenir avec une petite bouteille au liquide ambré, et m'installe délicatement sur elle. Je m'assois sur ses fesses, que sa petite culotte révélatrice me promettent blanches et fermes, pour appliquer l'huile entre mes mains. Je dépose la bouteille sur la table à café, puis frotte mes mains ensemble pour réchauffer le liquide à l'abricot et au basilic. Quand je pose finalement mes mains sur le bas de son dos pour commencer à masser son corps tendu, elle se raidit, se cambre.

\- Détends-toi, je lui susurre en laissant de longs baisers contre sa nuque découverte.

Elle gémit, tremblante et fébrile, mais se laisse enfin toucher sans raidir son corps magnifique. Je défais doucement les tensions que je sens au bas de son dos, m'amuse à caresser sa taille sensible au passage pour provoquer des frissons sur sa peau pâle. Je remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, augmente la pression quand je sens un nœud particulièrement tenace. Elle pousse tantôt un soupir de satisfaction, tantôt un gémissement de douleur. Je m'applique tant bien que mal à être délicate, et je sens son corps autrefois glacé se réchauffer à mon contact. Je passe un temps fou sur ses épaules, ses trapèzes et sa nuque qui souffrent de stress accumulé. Je m'amuse ensuite à masser ses mains, à la fois fortes et délicates, époustouflée par la finesse de ses doigts. Je termine mon massage en déposant un baiser au creux de ses reins. Bellatrix se retourne sur le dos, un bras recouvrant ses seins voluptueux, et me sourit de cet air taquin que je lui connais si bien.

\- Et comment vas-tu faire pour ne plus me voir, maintenant, oh sorcière la plus brillante de ton âge?, Bellatrix me dit en riant.

 _Fin du flash back_

 **Un peu plus long qu'à l'habitude, en espérant que le chapitre soit à votre goût!**

 **Désolée pour le retard...**

 **AB xxxx**


	7. Attachement

_**\- Attachement -**_

Devant la réaction violente de mon ancienne maîtresse, avec ses yeux tristes et sa voix brisée, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de drastique. On pourrait même appeler mon action stupide, mais je répondrais qu'il y avait également en elle une part importante de courage.

Depuis la mort de son mari il y a quelques semaines, Bellatrix avait renoncé au Manoir Lestrange et résidait de manière permanente dans un domaine qui appartenait à la noble lignée des Black. Elle avait ouvert sa demeure aux troupes de Mangemorts qui se réunissaient pour la guerre qui ne s'aurait tarder. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de son lieu de prédilection lorsqu'elle vivait des émotions difficiles, car je l'avais rejointe là-bas à maintes reprises. Je me doutais donc qu'elle s'y terrait pour noyer sa peine dans l'alcool, dans les fins fonds de son immense logis.

C'est donc sans hésiter que, cette nuit là, je me suis servie du Retourneur de Temps que j'avais gardé. Quand le Ministère avait voulu le reprendre, j'en avais fabriqué une copie conforme afin de pouvoir garder le mien. Je savais bien que personne ne s'apercevrait de mon subterfuge, puisqu'il était destiné à la destruction. Je me suis donc éloignée des garçons en pleine nuit, pour revenir au lieu de notre querelle avec Bellatrix, quelques heures plus tôt. J'ai tourné deux tours, et j'ai attendu, cachée derrière un arbre, de me voir détourner le regard au même moment où mon amante allait disparaitre. J'ai empoigné sa taille juste avant que l'autre moi ne se retourne, et j'ai transplané dans ses bras jusqu'à son Manoir.

C'était risqué, je savais que la maison serait probablement remplie de gens qui cherchaient à me tuer. Mais elle méritait des excuses, des explications.

En effet, nous sommes arrivées en plein milieu d'une réunion de Mangemorts, qui se sont tous levés de table pour pointer leur baguette vers moi. Plus rapide qu'eux, Bellatrix m'a fait tourner dans ses bras pour écraser mon dos contre sa poitrine, sa baguette sous mon menton.

\- Elle est à moi, espèces de minables, ma maîtresse a grondé dans une voix hargneuse. Si vous me cherchez, je serai partie m'occuper de la Sang-de-Bourbe... dans ma chambre, elle ajouta d'une voix sensuelle et dangereuse.

Je frissonnais de plaisir, mais j'ai feints quelques cris de peur pour faire bonne mesure. Les Mangemorts, tous des hommes, se sont mis à hurler leur approbation, certains léchant leurs lèvres en me regardant. Bellatrix m'a trainé par les cheveux jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher, puis m'a relâché en me jetant un regard de stupeur.

\- Es-tu tombée sur la tête ou bien Potter et Weasley ont commencé à déteindre sur toi? elle s'est exclamée en me foudroyant du regard.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule avec ta tristesse, pas encore... Bellatrix, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir laissée derrière...

Elle détourne le regard, et m'ignore complètement en marchant vers sa penderie. La meurtrière retire ses vêtements de combat sans m'accorder d'attention, se déshabille en entier pour enfiler une nuisette noire comme ses yeux. Je profite de la vue avec une certaine gêne, dévore tout de même sa peau blanche du regard, frémis quand le tissu caresse ses hanches larges. Bellatrix se retourne finalement vers moi, les yeux froids tentant de retenir une émotion.

\- Hermione, je ne peux pas continuer de te voir à moitié... J'ai besoin de toi toute entière. J'ai besoin que tu sois mienne encore une fois, elle me confie au creux de l'oreille, comme un innocent secret échangé entre deux jeunes enfants.

\- Fais-moi tienne, Bella, je lui murmure avec les lèvres tremblantes d'émotion, le ventre rempli de papillons et le cœur d'espoir.

C'est une Bellatrix douce comme lors de notre première fois qui m'attire vers elle par la taille. Elle glisse ses mains délicates sous mon t-shirt et fait courir ses longs doigts de pianiste sur ma peau brûlante. Je soutiens son regard amoureux, oui, amoureux, et je l'embrasse. Un baiser léger comme une caresse de papillon, quasi aérien. C'est ce baiser qui me fait replonger tête première dans les souvenirs de la soirée où elle m'a si délicieusement prise ma virginité.

 _Flash Back_

Une semaine entière s'est écoulée depuis le moment d'intimité partagé avec Bella, cette femme vulnérable et merveilleuse que je n'aurais jamais cru découvrir. Je tente tant bien que mal de l'éviter, de ne pas penser à son corps magnifique et elle, dans le but de la protéger. Si son mari apprenait notre relation, je crains pour sa vie, ainsi que pour les répercussions sur sa santé mentale fragile. Mais au bout d'une semaine, je me suis mise à me toucher seule dans mon lit, en murmurant son nom afin de trouver un peu de soulagement après mes rêves sensuels peuplés d'elle. Je sais qu'il est trop tard, que je me suis attachée.

En effectuant ma fermeture à la bibliothèque cette soirée là, je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou, une paire de bras forts m'encercler la taille. Le tout suivi d'une multitude de baisers légers déposés contre ma nuque, au creux de mon cou, sur mes épaules nues. Je gémis, m'effondre presque contre cette poitrine invitante. Ses bras resserrent leur emprise sur moi, puis me font tournoyer pour m'installer nez à nez avec la sublime Mangemort. Sa bouche carmin frôle la mienne, mais refuse de l'embrasser. Je reçois de divines caresses quand elle me parle, quasi appuyée sur mes lèvres.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, jolie jeune femme, Bellatrix m'avoue en cherchant dans mes yeux une trace de consentement, de sentiments partagés.

\- Moi aussi, Bella, je lui murmure en m'approchant dans le but évident de l'embrasser. Elle place entre nous deux de ses doigts, qu'elle utilise pour caresser mes lèvres.

\- Attends, Hermione. Pas ici. Rejoins-moi ce soir vers 22 heures dans le petit café au coin de la rue, celui où nous nous sommes rencontrées... J'ai une surprise pour toi, elle laisse glisser avec chaleur au creux de mon oreille en mordillant délicieusement le lobe.

\- Embrasse-moi, je t'en supplie, je gémis en me sentant devenir toute molle sous les caresses de la Mangemort.

Les supplications ont raison d'elle, car Bellatrix obtempère en m'offrant un baiser doux comme le satin, lent mais ravageur de sensualité. Je soupire d'aise et laisse mes mains parcourir son dos, son cou, puis finalement le haut de ses seins. Je les caresse du bout de mes doigts, fascinée devant l'étrange mélange de fermeté et de douceur. Elle éclate d'une rire léger en plein milieu de notre baiser aux arômes de conifères, qu'elle rompt pour empêcher mes mains de continuer leur exploration.

\- Dis-moi, petite sorcière, tu es bien entrepreneuse ce soir... Aurais-tu envie de la méchante Mangemort? elle me questionne d'un ton enfantin, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Bellatrix, s'il-te-plaît... Je n'en peux plus... Prends-moi ici, maintenant, et arrête de jouer avec moi, je lui réponds d'une petite voix, le corps faible et brûlant. Je sens mon sexe devenir humide juste à la vision magnifique qu'elle m'offre, alors quand elle m'écrase entre elle et un mur, je pense m'évanouir en sentant la volupté de son corps si proche du mien.

\- Ici, maintenant? Contre ce mur, comme une vulgaire putain?, elle chantonne en glissant sa main sous ma jupe longue.

Elle caresse mes cuisses avec ses ongles, se rapproche dangereusement de mon sexe qui la désire. Jamais je n'ai ressenti aussi intensément l'envie d'avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur de moi, et j'en rougis en fermant les yeux. Sa main se plaque finalement contre mon sexe brûlant et toujours recouvert de mes sous-vêtements. Je tente de bouger contre elle pour créer une friction, mais elle m'en empêche en renforçant sa pression sur mon sexe.

\- Oui, par pitié, je trouve le courage de couiner entre deux respirations fortes.

\- Oh mais mon ange, tu mérites d'être dégustée lentement, pas dévorée à la va-vite, elle m'explique patiemment en rompant tout contact entre nous.

La perte de son corps me fait chuter au sol, étourdie de désir. Je la regarde, triomphante, qui s'éloigne vers la porte de sortie.

\- N'oublie pas, douce Hermione... 22 heures au petit café. J'ai déposé un petit quelque chose dans ta chambre pour l'occasion, elle déclare en m'envoyant un baiser soufflé avant de disparaitre dans la nuit noire.

Assise sur le sol, tremblante et troublée, je me demande comment je vais faire pour attendre jusqu'à 22 heures avant de la revoir.

-xxx-

 **Eh oui, je vous laisse encore sur une Hermione remplie de désirs! Je m'en excuse, mais je me ferai pardonner au prochain chapitre: il commencera directement dans la suite de ce flash back, sur la soirée entre Hermione et Bella...** ****

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me motivent à écrire!** ****

 **AB xxx**


	8. Passionnel

_**\- Passionnel -**_

 _Flash Back_

Je marche jusque chez moi, les jambes tremblantes et faibles. Il est seulement 19H, et je n'arrête pas de rejouer en boucle ce qui vient de se passer avec la Mangemort. J'entre dans la maison en saluant distraitement mes parents, puis invente une excuse simpliste pour expliquer que je serai absente cette nuit. Car j'ai bien l'intention de passer la nuit avec Bellatrix; j'en ai assez de dépendre d'elle, d'attendre ma délivrance comme une pauvre victime. Ce soir, je serai sienne.

Je monte dans ma chambre et me dirige directement dans la salle de bain connexe à celle-ci. Je me déshabille en laissant chuter au sol mes vêtements, et je me glisse sous la douche d'eau froide dont j'ai grandement besoin. Le jet puissant me ramène à moi même, l'eau nettoie la fine couche de sueur créée par le désir. Je lave mes cheveux avec force, me sens rassurée par l'odeur de vanille qui m'est si familière. Malgré mon envie réelle de faire l'amour avec Bellatrix, je suis un peu nerveuse de ma première fois.

Ce que je crains le plus, c'est qu'elle n'ai plus envie de moi en l'apprenant. Je garderai donc le silence, et elle n'en saura strictement rien. Je sors de la douche, confiante de ma décision, et sèche longuement mes cheveux. Je me maquille ensuite, me coiffe sobrement et rejoints ma chambre.

Là, sur mon lit, se trouvent des vêtements que je n'avais pas remarqués, et qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Une robe courte et bouffante d'un violet foncé est disposée sur l'édredon. Elle s'attache au cou, et l'étoffe semble rêche au toucher, mais relui de brillance. Des dorures argentées décorent le corsage, qui se noue à l'arrière par une grosse boucle qui retient le tout. Je souris devant les talons hauts argent ainsi que les bijoux d'améthyste. Décidément, Bellatrix est pleine de surprises.

Ce n'est que bien après que j'aperçois la lingerie noire en dentelle. Le soutien gorge bustier est en dentelle transparente, mais un petit nœud en satin recouvre chaque endroit où se trouveront mes mamelons. La petite culotte est assortie, et est si menue qu'elle recouvrira à peine mes fesses. Je rougis devant la lingerie; j'ai de la difficulté à croire que ça m'ira.

Pourtant, quand je l'essaie devant mon miroir, je dois reconnaitre que ma future maîtresse à bon goût. Tout me va comme un gant, même si c'est un peu trop révélateur pour la sorcière complexée que je suis.

J'enfile robe, souliers et bijoux et j'évite de trop me regarder dans le miroir. Si je me vois, que je me donne l'occasion de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire, je vais reculer. Je sors de la maison en posant un châle noir sur mes épaules, et je marche seule dans la nuit étoilée. Je suis un peu d'avance, mais ça ne me dérange pas; je l'attendrai. Rester seule dans la maison m'angoisse: je veux la voir, et maintenant.

Je franchis la porte du café à 21h30, et je suis accueillie par le son léger d'une petite cloche. Assise au bar se trouve Bellatrix, les cheveux remontés en un haut chignon en bataille. Cela permet à son cou d'être dégagé, ainsi qu'à son magnifique dos. Elle porte une robe moulante noire, décolletée à l'arrière comme à l'avant. La robe est fendue sur le côté droit, et me laisse apercevoir une longue jambe blanche chaussée d'une botte de cuir lacée. Un simple rubis, au bout d'une chainette d'argent brille au creux de ses seins, accompagne ses lèvres écarlates. Elle me jette un regard, puis se lève pour marcher vers moi comme la prédatrice qu'elle est. Je tremble devant ses hanches bien dessinées, ses seins qui rebondissent lentement, son sourire carnassier. Tout mon être la désir, je la veux au complet.

Elle glisse ses bras autour de ma taille, puis se penche pour me donner un sensuel baiser au creux du cou. De ses dents, elle tire sur le châle noir qui retombe sur ses bras pour révéler à ses yeux voraces ma peau dorée.

\- Elle te va à merveille, Bellatrix grogne, la voix rauque de désir.

\- Bella, tu es sublime, je... J'en perds mes mots, je lui souffle en posant un baiser léger sur sa joue haute.

\- Oh mais ma beauté, ce soir tu n'auras pas besoin de mots, elle me chuchote en remettant mon châle sur mes épaules. Viens, je t'emmène chez moi.

Je suis rouge tomate en comprenant ce qu'elle vient d'impliquer, et je me tends un peu quand elle pose sa main sur le bas de mon dos pour me guider vers la porte de sortie. Elle nous dirige vers une ruelle sombre, et me prends au creux de ses bras en me disant de m'accrocher à elle. J'en profite pour enfouir ma tête dans son cou, respirer son odeur divine. Lilas, avec une touche plus épicée de gingembre. Je me perds dans son étreinte, tellement que je la renverse sur le dos quand nous terminons de transplaner. Je me retrouve couchée sur elle, sur un tapis de fourrure dans l'entrée d'un énorme manoir. Ses mains se placent tout naturellement sur mes hanches, et elle arque ses sourcils.

\- Déjà prête à être au-dessus?, elle me taquine avec sa voix moqueuse. Miss Granger, je suis impressionnée...

Elle place un baiser langoureux entre mes seins, un peu découverts par le décolleté de la robe. Du bout de son nez, elle repousse le tissu pour tenter d'accéder à mon sein en entier. Sans savoir pourquoi, je panique.

\- Bellatrix ah... Arrête, je gémis en fermant mes yeux.

Elle se fige immédiatement, prend mon visage entre ses mains. J'ouvre mes yeux pour rencontrer les siens, inquiets.

\- Pardonne-moi Hermione, j'étais sous l'impression que ton appétit sexuel était urgent... Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que se soit, elle me rassure en embrassant mon front.

Ses grands yeux charbons sont doux comme du velours, ne demandent qu'à comprendre. Sauf que je ne peux me résoudre à lui avouer que je suis vierge et nerveuse, alors je l'embrasse passionnément pour la distraire. Tout semble fonctionner, car elle ne s'arrête que pour reprendre son souffle. Elle nous soulève alors du plancher, puis me prend dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. J'éclate de rire, touchée par son attention.

Elle grimpe un escalier en bois, avec des moulures délicates sur les rampes, et me porte jusqu'à une chambre magnifique. Elle m'y dépose à l'entrée, observe l'émerveillement sur mon visage.

Sur le sol se trouve un chemin de centaines de petites chandelles blanches, qui mènent jusqu'à un imposant lit baldaquin aux rideaux rouges de velours. Bellatrix se place derrière moi et embrasse ma nuque en me poussant doucement dans la pièce féérique.

\- J'avais envie de te faire l'amour à la lumière des chandelles, elle me chuchote en refermant derrière nous la lourde porte de bois.

Elle défait doucement les attaches de mes bijoux, les dépose sur une table de cheveux. Elle dénoue ensuite ma robe, qui tombe au sol dans un bruissement de tissu, accompagné d'un petit cri aigu de ma part. Je suis nue devant elle, dans une lingerie osée et des talons hauts. Toujours dans mon dos, Bellatrix laisse échapper un son de gorge, comme un grognement de désir. Mon corps se recouvre instantanément de frissons.

\- Hermione, retourne-toi..., elle m'ordonne en caressant ma taille nue.

Je rougis des pieds à la tête, refuse de lui obéir. Elle répète sa requête, cette fois ci de façon plus désespérée.

\- Hermione, je t'en supplie, elle geint à mon oreille en effleurant mon ventre du bout de ses doigts agiles.

Je me retourne complètement, l'affronte du regard. J'ai envie de mourir, je me trouve ridicule dans ces sous-vêtements, et je crains qu'elle le pense aussi. Elle m'en rassure assez rapidement. Bellatrix me contemple pendant une bonne minute sans rien dire, détaillant du regard chaque courbe, chaque point de beauté. Elle semble fascinée, et je suis incapable de comprendre pourquoi. Ses longs doigts d'un blanc éclatant se mettent à tracer des chemins sur ma peau, comme s'ils découvraient un nouveau terrain de jeu. Je détourne mon regard devant tant d'attention. Elle m'attrape la mâchoire doucement et plonge ses yeux noirs désir dans les miens.

\- Hermione Granger, elle me déclare de façon solennelle. Tu es la plus belle femme qu'il m'ai été donné le privilège d'amener dans mon lit. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, mon ange... Offre-moi le plaisir de te faire gémir mon nom jusqu'au petit matin...

Et sans me faire prier, je fonds, je craque, je cède. Je presse mon corps presque nu sur sa robe noire, et j'encercle son cou de mes bras. Je détache ses épais cheveux, qui retombent sur ses épaules en cascades. Je l'embrasse ensuite doucement, mes lèvres effleurent à peine les siennes. Mes mains glissent sur son corps recouvert de tissu, et je tente baisser les bretelles de sa robe longue. Elle m'en empêche presque violemment, sert mes poignets entre ses mains.

\- Mon corps est marqué par la guerre, par mon passé... Tu ne manqueras rien si je reste habillée, elle me murmure en frottant son nez contre le mien.

\- Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, Bella, et c'est non négociable, je lui affirme en descendant délicatement la bretelle droite de sa robe.

J'embrasse son épaule avec de légers baisers, puis offre le même traitement à sa magnifique gorge pâle. Bellatrix gémit, et j'enroule sa taille de mon bras pour presser son corps contre le mien. Je caresse, de ma paume ouverte, ses seins nus par dessus sa robe moulante. Je la retiens contre moi, car sinon j'ai peur qu'elle s'effondre au sol. J'écarte l'autre bretelle, je consulte ses yeux effrayés avant d'aller plus loin. Bellatrix se mordille la lèvre, mais acquiesce finalement à ma requête. Je descends donc doucement la robe jusqu'à ses pieds, en caressant au passage une taille fine, des hanches voluptueuses et de longues jambes bien dessinées. Je lui retire son bijoux et ses bottes à talons hauts, puis fais de même avec les miens. En me relevant, je m'aperçois qu'elle est plus petite que moi. Je caresse sa joue douce et je prends mon temps pour détailler son corps du regard.

Ses belles pommettes hautes sont teintées d'un rouge écarlate, et je la trouve encore plus adorable lorsqu'elle se laisse être pleinement. Son cou gracieux est comme un chemin divin vers ses seins pleins d'un blanc laiteux. Ses mamelons violets sont dressés en deux petites pointes, et je me permets de les caresser de la paume de ma main. Sa respiration s'accélère, elle me fixe avec une intensité mêlée de gêne. Ma main glisse sur son petit ventre, une petite bosse ferme qui cache des abdominaux bien dessinés. C'est là seulement que j'aperçois les cicatrices dont elle me parle. Blessures de guerre, de père, de mari. Il y en a sur le côté de ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses et ses hanches. Elles sont toutes très fines, argentées, mais certaines peuvent mesurer jusqu'à 10 centimètres de long. Je les effleure du bout de mon index, Bellatrix retient un sanglot. Je m'agenouille à ses pieds, et embrasse légèrement celles sur son ventre, puis ses hanches.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à prendre soin de moi, elle me murmure en caressant mes cheveux.

\- J'en ai envie, je réplique du tac-au-tac. Tu es sublime, au complet.

Je m'émerveille devant ses cuisses bien en chair, sa peau de porcelaine, les muscles délicats de ses jambes. Je laisse de longs baisers humides à l'intérieur de ses cuisses douces, elle s'éloigne avec un petit grognement de frustration. Bellatrix me tend la main et m'aide à me relever pour me guider derrière elle vers l'imposant lit baldaquin. Elle s'assoit, et me pousse sur elle pour que je me dépose sur ses cuisses. Elle me tire vers elle, et j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches larges. Je me penche sur elle pour embrasser sa bouche tentatrice, mais elle m'arrête en plaquant sa main contre ma poitrine pour me tenir à distance.

\- Attends, mon affamée, elle rigole en pianotant sur le bout de mon nez avec son doigt.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Bellatrix, je ne peux plus attendre, je grogne en la plaquant contre le lit. J'attaque son cou avec de petites morsures, et elle reprend l'avantage en s'asseyant sur mes hanches. Elle écrase mes poignets avec ses mains, me maintient immobile.

\- Ne joue pas à la plus forte, petite sorcière, elle susurre à mon oreille en la léchant. Tu ne fais pas le poids. Écoute-moi Hermione, laisse-moi deux petites minutes et après on ne s'échange que des baisers avec nos bouches, d'accord?

J'accepte et je cède, car son air sérieux m'inquiète. Son corps de déesse suspendu au-dessus du mien me cause des problèmes d'attention, mais je m'efforce de diriger mon regard vers ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Elle reprend d'une voix douce et romantique que je ne lui connais pas encore.

\- Il y a des années que je n'ai pas... Fais l'amour. Mes dernières expériences n'étant pas désirées, je me sens un peu rouillée... Et quand j'étais avec mes maîtresses, disons seulement que j'étais habituée à prendre ce dont j'avais besoin sans me soucier d'être délicate.

\- Bellatrix, prends-moi comme tu le veux, mais fais-le maintenant, je laisse échapper dans un gémissement en essayant encore une fois de l'embrasser, sans succès.

\- À vos ordres, princesse, elle grogne avec une voix rauque d'appétit sexuel.

Bellatrix relâche mes poignets et caresse lentement mes mamelons par-dessus la dentelle de mon soutien gorge. La friction du tissu contre ma peau tendre me fait gémir, je glisse mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Elle en profite pour appuyer l'une de ses cuisses musclées sur mon sexe humide, me tire encore un petit son aigu de satisfaction. Elle se permet ensuite de faire bouger sa cuisse contre moi en de longs mouvements, créant un rythme qui me fait presqu'avoir un orgasme. Sa bouche pulpeuse dévore mon cou en laissant une trace de morsure contre ma jugulaire, qui palpite d'excitation. Je rapproche son corps du mien pour sentir sa peau; le contact de ses seins lourds sur les miens me font frissonner violemment, une chaleur m'envahit. Je sens mes muscles abdominaux se tordent, je mords mes lèvres d'inconfort. Je me sens sur le point d'exploser de l'intérieur, mais j'ai honte de me laisser aller aussi rapidement. Quand Bellatrix enveloppe, de sa bouche chaude et humide, un mamelon encore recouvert de tissu, c'en est trop pour moi. Je pousse mon sexe contre sa cuisse pour accentuer la délicieuse pression, et je laisse mon corps se délivrer. Un cri aigu s'échappe de ma bouche, je me mords la joue en sentant mon corps parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. J'atteints l'orgasme en recevant un magnifique et long baiser, puis je sens du liquide sortir de mon sexe pour venir se coller contre la peau chaude de la cuisse de mon amante. Mes joues se teintent de rouge, je détourne le regard. Mes jambes s'effondrent contre le lit, je me sens vidée mais détendue.

\- Déjà?, Bellatrix me demande en arquant un sourcil.

\- Hum hum, je réponds en évitant son regard inquisiteur.

Elle hausse les épaules et s'installe méticuleusement entre mes cuisses. Je rougis de plus belle, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Bellatrix me retire ma petite culotte souillée sans gêne aucune pour les réactions de mon corps, et pose sa bouche sur mon sexe en continuant de me fixer. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'exquise sensation qui me fait réagir de la sorte, ou encore son regard provocateur, mais je perds tout contrôle. Elle promène sa langue le long de mon sexe mouillé, fait des allers-retours interminables et délicieux. Du bout de son petit nez mignon, elle appuie contre une boule de chair que je ne ressentais pas avant ce moment précis. Je lâche un cri de gorge, plaque ma main contre ma bouche de surprise et de gêne.

\- Laisse-toi aller, elle rit doucement en plongeant sa langue dans mon sexe tremblant.

Bellatrix ne s'aventure pas bien loin, juste assez pour me faire sentir qu'elle est en moi. De son pouce, elle dessine de petits cercles contre la boule de chair, et j'en ferme les yeux tellement c'est bon. Elle appuie de plus en plus fort, ma respiration s'accélère et une sueur commence à se former partout sur mon corps. Sa langue trace des motifs invisibles contre mon sexe, que je presse de plus en plus rapidement contre son visage. C'est comme si je m'observais de l'extérieur, agir comme une bête que je ne connais pas. Je me juge, mais ma tête est trop perdue dans le brouillard pour analyser la nouvelle information. Quand Bellatrix décide finalement de mordiller la boule de chair avec confiance, je perds la carte. Je cris, que dis-je, je hurle à plein poumons en sentant des vagues de plaisir me frapper. La sorcière remonte vers moi et me serre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je redescende lentement, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle continue un frottement contre mon sexe avec sa main gauche, embrasse ma tempe en me regardant avec fascination.

\- Tu es une jeune femme étonnante, Hermione Granger, elle murmure en commençant tout doucement à pénétrer trois de ses doigts en moi.

\- Bella.. Ah... Arrête, je n'en peux plus..., je supplie en m'accrochant à ses épaules.

\- Allons ma beauté, encore quelques minutes et tu vas voir des feux d'artifices...

J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que je suis vierge et qu'elle m'abandonne, faible, toute mouillée et encore pleine de désirs. En effet, Bellatrix pénètre ses doigts juste un peu plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle frappe une fine membrane de peau à l'intérieur de moi. Elle se retire, horrifiée, et me fixe avec une terreur mélangée d'une grande tristesse.

\- Hermione... Je suis ta première?, elle me demande doucement, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Je suis incapable de répondre mais elle peut très bien lire dans mes yeux que oui. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent sur sa poitrine immaculée, son corps est penché de façon sensuelle contre le mien. Ses yeux d'onyx cherchent à lire mon visage, tandis que sa main caresse ma joue rouge et brûlante.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire, mon ange... Sais-tu ce qui arrive quand une sorcière perd sa virginité?

Je fais non de la tête, gênée de mon ignorance et de ma vulnérabilité.

\- Elle crée un lien fort avec la personne qui lui fait l'amour pour la première fois. On parle d'une forme de connexion irréversible, jusqu'à ce qu'un prochain amour remplace le premier. On sent l'autre, on entend ses pensées, ses intentions... Veux-tu vraiment créer une connexion de la sorte avec une Mangemort, une ennemie?

J'acquiesce et je guide sa main jusqu'à mon sexe palpitant. J'enfouie ma tête dans le creux de son cou, je frotte mon nez contre elle. J'embrasse son épaule nue, la laisse me rouler sur le dos. Bellatrix me retire enfin mon haut en dentelle, s'émerveille devant mes petits seins blancs aux pointes rosées, parcourus de frissons. Elle les caresse du bout des doigts avec respect, puis les embrasse doucement. D'une douceur sans pareille, que je ne croyais pas qu'elle pouvait posséder. Elle continue ses adorables baisers sur mon ventre, puis sur mes hanches. Sa bouche trouve ensuite l'intérieur sensible de mes cuisses, en tire la peau délicatement avec ses dents. Ma respiration s'arrête devant son geste, je gémis en me tordant de plaisir. Bellatrix s'arrête, donne de longs baisers contre la morsure.

\- Je t'ai fais mal?, elle me demande d'une petite voix d'enfant qui a peur de se faire gronder.

\- Non, Bella... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas une poupée... Tu ne peux pas me briser.

Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux ébahis, presqu'apeurés, puis remonte ses baisers sur mon ventre. Sa bouche écarlate capture un mamelon entre ses lèvres; elle prend le temps d'en faire le contour avec sa langue, puis le mordille tout doucement en glissant sa main droite entre mes cuisses. Bellatrix effleure les boucles courtes qui recouvrent mon sexe tremblant, puis frotte trois doigts contre la fente humide. Elle entame un long mouvement de va-et-vient contre l'extérieur de mon sexe, et je me sens devenir toute mouillée, impatiente.

\- Bella... Je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi... S'il-te-plait, je chuchote en caressant sa nuque dégagée et ployée contre ma poitrine.

La Mangemort remonte son corps tout près de moi, presse son sexe nu sur le mien. Je me tortille sous elle, cherche à créer une plus grande pression. Elle me vole un long baiser passionné, un baiser de femme affamée. Elle agrippe ensuite mon visage avec sa main disponible, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Impossible d'échapper à ce regard, impossible de détourner les yeux. Bellatrix installe deux de ses longs doigts à l'entrée de mon sexe mouillé, qui ne veut qu'elle, et frotte son nez contre le mien en recherche d'approbation. Je l'embrasse brièvement, confirme du regard que ceci n'est pas un coup de tête. La déesse suspendue au dessus de moi laisse lentement glisser en moi ses doigts de fée, et prend ma virginité d'une douce pression. Je ressens une vive douleur, rapidement remplacée par l'étrange satisfaction d'être enfin remplie d'elle. Un court cri de douleur s'étrangle dans ma gorge et ne franchit jamais mes lèvres, car Bellatrix pousse ses doigts de plus en plus loin, ce qui me fait miauler en cachant mon visage au creux de son cou. Quand elle retire ses doigts pour pénétrer en moi de plus en plus fort, j'enferme ses hanches entre mes jambes pour la garder contre moi. Ses doigts glissent en moi aisément, me procurent du plaisir à chaque entrée et à chaque sortie. Pourtant, je m'habitue à la sensation, et j'ai besoin de plus. Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, car elle ajoute un doigt et ma tête se remplit d'un épais brouillard de bonheur. Sa main accélère, et mes hanches suivent son rythme de plus en plus rapide. Mon dos se soulève du matelas, je frotte mon corps contre le sien. Des tremblements violents parcourent mon corps, et Bellatrix s'assoit sur le lit en me posant sur ses cuisses, ses doigts toujours enfouis en moi jusqu'aux jointures. Son bras se referme contre ma taille, ses doigts frappent un point hyper sensible à l'intérieur de moi. Je cris ma délivrance en jetant ma tête vers l'arrière, et la Mangemort m'aide à descendre de mon orgasme en se retirant tranquillement, tout en embrassant mon cou reluisant d'une fine couche de sueur. Bellatrix appuie son front contre le mien, nos regards ne se quittent pas. Nos souffles s'entremêlent, puis nous nous embrassons en retombant sur le lit. Je m'endors au creux de ses bras, le corps détendu et le cœur plein d'une intensité nouvelle...

 _Fin du Flash Back_

En terminant de lui faire l'amour ce matin là, je réalise comme elle m'a manqué, plus que je n'osais me l'admettre auparavant. Je caresse son visage aux traits durs, je la tiens contre moi en la berçant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. En voyant ses lèvres carmins s'étirer en un divin sourire dans son sommeil, je fonds devant tant de douceur. Je la trouve magnifique, et je me sens privilégiée d'avoir accès à tant de vulnérabilité, juste ici, au creux de mes bras. Je l'aime.

 **xxx** ****

 **Merci de votre patience, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires!** ****

 **AB xxxx** **  
**


	9. Échange

**Échange**

 _Flash back_

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je ressens une impression d'irréalité. Je me sens dans une bulle de bonheur, incomparable à tout autre expérience; mon corps est détendu et ma tête flotte comme sur un nuage. Je souris, les yeux encore fermés après une nuit de sommeil reposante, et j'étire mon bras gauche pour tenter de ramener le corps de Bellatrix contre le mien. Je ne rencontre que la fraîcheur des draps, probablement abandonnés depuis longtemps. Je me redresse, un peu inquiète, mais je suis immédiatement rassurée par des bruits provenant du rez-de-chaussée. J'enfile en vitesse une nuisette en soie framboise qui traîne sur une chaise non loin du lit, et je m'aventure dans les couloirs du Manoir des Black.

J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, mais je sais que j'ai emprunté au moins deux escaliers menant à d'autres étages avant de trouver celui qui me guide vers Bellatrix. J'entends de l'eau couler, et j'en suis le son, qui me mène vers une énorme cuisine de marbre, probablement plus grande que mon entière maison. La belle sorcière me tourne le dos, devant un large évier en porcelaine. Je m'appuie sur le cadre de la porte avec la ferme décision de l'observer un peu avant de lui faire sentir ma présence. Ma maîtresse se verse un verre d'eau, qu'elle avale à grandes gorgées. Elle lance ensuite le verre avec force dans l'évier, et le fracassement me fait comprendre qu'elle a du le briser. Ses mains sont crispées de chaque côté de l'évier, je vois également le haut de son dos se tendre. Bellatrix abat son poing avec violence contre un comptoir, et étrangle un sanglot. Elle se retourne sans penser être observée, essuyant du revers de la main des larmes qu'elle semble vouloir refouler. Elle lève ses beaux yeux noirs vers moi, me voit enfin et fige complètement. Elle est magnifique, une longue robe de chambre en satin recouvrant son corps nu. Ses cheveux en bataille sont retenus en un haut chignon, d'où quelques mèches s'échappent pour encadrer son visage aux traits fins. Je suis aussi figée qu'elle, je ne sais pas comment réagir devant l'émotivité de ce moment d'intimité que je lui ai, en quelque sorte, volé. Je m'approche d'elle lentement, mais je laisse une bonne distance entre nous, par respect.

\- Bellatrix, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te surprendre..., je murmure en cherchant ses yeux, qu'elle me refuse en fuyant mon regard.

Elle ferme les yeux un instant, comme pour se redonner une impression de contrôle, et elle marche résolument vers la sortie de la cuisine. Elle tente de passer à côté de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, mais un courage soudain surgit en moi. Je l'agrippe par la taille pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Regarde-moi, je lui ordonne d'une voix pleine d'autorité.

La Mangemort lève ses yeux vers moi, des yeux qui étaient vulnérables mais qui se sont durcit. Je frissonne momentanément; en quelques secondes, elle s'est transformée en Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui nous poursuivait avec hargne au Ministère. Pourtant, la peur qui me gagne est bien vite remplacée par un autre sentiment, beaucoup plus doux, qui me confirme que je ferai preuve de patience avec elle, de tolérance. J'ai vu qui elle est réellement, et c'est un souvenir d'elle qu'elle ne peut pas me prendre. Je maintiens la position de mes mains contre sa taille, et j'affronte son attitude de femme dangereuse.

\- Tu peux essayer de t'enfermer dans ton personnage, Bellatrix... Je t'ai vue, toi. Et j'ai bien l'intention de rester pour te découvrir, je lui confesse en posant un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres pincées. Elle se détend un peu, me rend mon baiser en pressant ensemble nos corps tremblant.

\- C'est justement ça qui me fait peur, Hermione, elle me confesse d'une voix étranglée par une émotion ni assumée, ni contrôlée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire l'amour... Je vais m'attacher, et c'est dangereux pour toi. Je te ressens déjà dans ma signature magique, je t'ai fais mienne et je le sais.

\- Alors laisse-moi te faire mienne, je lui demande avec insistance.

Je l'embrasse pour l'empêcher de réfléchir, de s'inquiéter pour rien. De s'enfermer dans ses peurs qui, bien que réelles, ne font que la ramener dans un état mental si fragile qu'il en devient dangereux. Dangereux pour elle, qui auto-sabote toute possibilité de futur, par crainte du bonheur. Par crainte de perdre ce bonheur, surtout. Je glisse une main à l'ouverture de sa robe de chambre, que j'ouvre d'une caresse entre ses seins. Son corps magnifique m'est révélé, encore plus pur dans la lumière du matin. Je la sens immédiatement se raidir et reculer jusqu'à presque s'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine. Ses grands yeux noirs sont redevenus un océan de vulnérabilité, qui me supplient d'arrêter. Ce que je fais, évidemment. Je m'approche d'elle pour nouer sa robe de chambre, et caresser sa joue porcelaine.

\- Hermione, ce n'est pas toi, elle me rassure en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

\- Je vais attendre, et longtemps si nécessaire, je réponds doucement en embrassant sa main pâle. Son sourire légèrement timide mais reconnaissant me confirme ma place à ses côtés en ce moment.

 _Fin du flash back_

Nous nous réveillons après quelques heures de précieux sommeil, ce que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avons eu récemment. Je suis étonnée de m'être laissée aller ainsi dans les quartiers généraux des Mangemorts, mais je me rappelle que c'est parce que Bellatrix est là. Elle mourrait avant de laisser quelque chose m'arriver, et je le sais trop bien. Je caresse son front doucement, la regardant sortir du sommeil. Je la trouve attendrissante, avec ses imperfections et sa vulnérabilité. Attendrissante avec ses peurs, ses cicatrices et ses sourires magnifiques qu'elle m'offre quand je suis prêt d'elle.

\- Hermione, elle me souffle à l'oreille en embrassant mon cou dénudé. Merci d'être revenue.

\- C'était plus fort que moi, Bella, je lui réponds en caressant mon nez contre le sien. J'ai peur aussi, mais je t'aime. Et je vais arrêter de le fuir.

Ses yeux se remplissent d'eau, c'est la première fois que je lui confesse directement mon amour. Elle me l'a pourtant dit de nombreuses fois, et je la serrais contre moi de toutes mes forces pour lui confirmer que j'étais également attachée à elle. Sauf que j'étais incapable de le lui dire. Incapable de l'assumer, par crainte de ce que cela impliquait. Par crainte d'avoir à choisir entre elle et mes amis les plus chers. Bellatrix laisse librement couler ses larmes et m'embrasse doucement, comme une tentative de réconciliation que je sens déjà amorcée. Je sens qu'elle me pardonne mon abandon, ma fuite, grâce à ces trois petits mots.

Après avoir ensemble discuté de la suite, de comment agir, nous nous séparons à regret, sachant très bien que chacune doit encore continuer à jouer son rôle dans les camps adverses. Car ce n'est pas en s'unissant contre tous en plein milieu d'une guerre que nous en ressortirons vivantes. Non, le mieux, c'est d'attendre que tout se calme pour enfin vivre une vie à deux. En essayant, bien sûr, de survivre jusque là.

 **Merci pour votre patience, toujours aussi heureuse d'écrire pour vous!**

 **AB xxxx**


End file.
